Contemporary aircraft make extensive use of computer generated displays. Compared to earlier instrumentation, computer generated displays are easier for pilots to use and to understand, an advantage that can prove important when quick decisions must be made. One portion of such a display could be a synthetic view of the airspace through which the pilot is to fly with the pathway marked in an easy to follow manner. Such a view can be generated from flight plan data. Such a display may also include navigation information such as a compass rose and information concerning the aircraft's current heading and direction of travel.